Snap Shots
by Silver Demon Sword
Summary: One shot series for my OC team. Usually fluff and humour but may have angst. OC-Centric.


**Ok so this is a snapshot series focusing on my RWBY OC team. It's mainly going to end up fluffy or whatever but yeah. Most chapters will just one shots unless specified. Also there's no particular order to these.**

**Any prompts are welcome as well as questions, queries or anything!**

**Disclaimer: The fabulousness that is RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth, I just came up with my characters.**

* * *

The first time Theria met Nico's eyes, he was a boy and had sat chatting to his sister in the massive hall of Beacon. They had passed each other without exchanging words.

The second time she met Elisa's eyes, she had been a girl and they had locked eyes in the Emerald forest and become partners for the rest of their stay at Beacon. Elisa had seemed upset about not finding her brother but Theria had simply brushed it off.

The third time they met eyes it was when their newly formed team had been officially formed and they had grasped each other in a tight hug that was quickly stopped. Elisa's brother was on their team and though they were almost identical, Theria and Enu were confident they could tell them apart-by their gender if nothing else.

Until, of course the twins arguing over their clothes woke them up the next morning. And not just the usual 'keep your stuff out of my stuff' arguments but over who would be Elisa and who would be Nico for the day.

"The hell is going on?" Theria yelled over the noise, possibly waking other rooms up but at the moment she really didn't care. At her shout both twins went quiet, looking uncomfortably at their feet.

"Well, you see," the twin that Theria_ thought_ was Elisa (at least, that was how she had introduced herself yesterday), "we're-I mean both of us are kinda-sorta like gender fluid I guess?" She sounded rather unsure of herself as Theria gaped slightly, causing the twin to plow on "I mean, we kind of figured that it would be easier if we just pretended to be a single set of twins-and really, almost nobody's ever been able to tell the difference."

"Wait," Enu cut in, drawing attention to the slight figure, "So you two just switch names every time you switch genders?" Enu sounded confused if slightly sympathetic. Both twins nodded, Nico (or at least, the one that had introduced himself as Nico) seeming to gain more courage as the tension dissipated.

"Welp, I guess if we're having a team bonding talk, might as well mention that I'm agender."

"Wait, sorry," Theria spoke into the sudden silence, "I'm afraid you're going to have to explain that one to me."

"Well, it means I don't identify as either a boy or a girl." Enu tensed slightly, well aware that many didn't support non-binary genders. Theria appeared to be processing all of the information that had been suddenly piled onto her, all the responsibilities as leader plus the brand new information. When she opened her mouth to speak the other three tensed a little.

"So how exactly do I refer to you three?" With the simple question Enu burst into laughter, quickly joined in by the relieved twins while Theria simply stood there confused at the reactions of her new teammates.

"Sorry about that, Theria. It's just; it's relieving to find someone so accepting and well-I'm glad you're our leader. For pronouns you can use they or xir for me." Enu smiled at her while the twins nodded vigorously in agreement.

"You can just call us by Nico or Elisa depending on who's who at the time." The twin that wasn't Theria's partner piped up (at least she thought it was)

"You know, we really need a proper way to tell you two apart." Theria thought aloud. Enu seemed to be considering something then nodded to themself and picked up their scarf that had fallen on the ground where they had thrown it last night. Tearing it in half, they went over to their partner and carefully tied it around his (were they a boy today?) neck.

Inspired, Theria ran over to her things and rooted around, pulling out a spare pair of Aviator goggles. Crawling back over the beds she pulled it over her partners head and let it hang around the neck. Both twins looked at each other and smiled, tears welling up in their eyes.

"Group hug!" Enu yelled suddenly and Theria found herself crushed under three bodies all trying to hug each other at once.

The fifth time Theria locked eyes with Elisa; they were brimming with happiness and that, Theria decided seeing the same look in all of her team, was worth more than anything.

* * *

**GAHHHHH! SO FLUFFY. I think I'm getting cavities from this. So most chapters will probably be shorter than this but yeah. So if anyone's confused, I'll go over this simply:**

**Theria-female-eagle faunas-leader-Elisa/Nico's partner**

**Elisa/Nico-genderfluid (tends to identify as female more)-Theria's partner-Aviator goggles around the neck**

**Nico/Elisa-genderfluid (tends to identify as male more)-Enu's partner-ripped scarf**

**Enu-Agender (non-binary)-Chameleon faunas-Nico/Elisa's partner**

**Yeah I know the Faunus things weren't really mentioned but there wasn't any where I could really mention it. But yeah. Oh and if you read my other stories I recently rewrote the first chapter of deadly girls and am working on the next.**

**Review!**


End file.
